


Praefurnium

by Gamergirl88



Category: Paranormal - Fandom, haunted house - Fandom
Genre: Cult, Documents, Haunting, Monster - Freeform, Mysterious, Phone Calls, Spirit - Freeform, Weird, food store, new home, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl88/pseuds/Gamergirl88
Summary: Someone moved into there new home and everything goes wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make up story to get my creative juices flowing. Hope you like it.

I finally moved into my lovely 1800's house that I spent months looking for. I started unpacking the boxes first and before I knew it it was midnight. So I decided to sleep on the couch, when I got my blanket out of the boxes stacked in the corner I heard a weird scratching noise. But when I moved closer to inspect it the noise stopped, so I played it off as some tree branch scratching against the house. I lied down on the cozy, old vintage, black couch and I fell asleep. That night I had a strange dream with weird people in robes chanting something in another language I didn't understand. I jumped awake when they turned their heads towards me, and I told myself that it was my wild imagination creating a story from all the books I read. I looked at my phone and it said 6:30 A.M. and since I wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon I got up to eat breakfast. As I was eating my scrambled eggs my phone rang and when I looked to see who it was it was my sister. I eagerly answered it but on the other end was not my sister, instead I heard heavy breathing. When I was about to ask who it was the call ended and I tried to call back, but all I got was the voicemail. I finished my breakfast after that weird call and continued unpacking the boxes until around 1:00 P.M. for lunch. I made my famous irresistible sandwich that makes everyone want thirds. As I finished the last bite of my sandwich a bang came from upstairs followed by a creak of a door. I grabbed my phone in case I had to call the cops and I went upstairs. The door that was never unlock-able door was open, I opened it and no one was in there. But the paintings and the chest caught my eyes, it was history no one knew about right in front of me. Most of the paintings were of monsters, or demons, but one particular painting caught my eye. The painting of the scene in my dream last night. I stared at the painting for a long time without realizing it and put it down to move onto the chest. Inside the chest was documents of strange creatures, so I just picked them up and walked back into the living room. I looked over the documents until midnight and all I could make from it was crazy experiments were happening in this house. I eventually dozed off back into my dream of the strange people, but this time there were glowing red eyes in between the cloaked people. It slowly emerged from the shadows but before I could see it I woke up. The clock read 6:30 A.M then I jumped from my phone scaring me, I got up to answer it. When I picked it up I heard a scream that turned into gurgles so I quickly hung up. It was scary that all this was happening to me but I had to figure out what was going on here. I continued looking over the documents and figured out that there was a group,or cult, who summoned spirits to harvest their powers and use them for their own. The files had many spirits with names, weaknesses, etc. On the bottom on the paper it says that the spirits escaped and returned home except for one spirit with a black document. The picture on the document was the same scene from my dream and the painting. I decided to stop worrying about it and finish setting up the house. I set up my room and finished it around 6:00 P.M. since I skipped lunch I decided to make mac & cheese for dinner. I watched a movie on my computer while eating and I dosed of some time during the movie. I woke up from a bang on the door so I got up to check it out, but there was no one outside. I opened the door to see if someone was around the porch and when I stepped outside I stepped on a puddle of blood. It freaked me out so I went back inside and locked all the windows and doors then washed up the blood off. I sat on the couch and watched some happy videos until I calmed down and I eventually fell asleep. The dream I had was just as weird as the others, the weird creature fully emerged from the darkness and stood in the candle light giving it a creepy shadow on half its body. He was bony, taller than 6'5, had long clawed hands, his back was hunched forward to where his arms touched the ground, and his eyes sunk into his skull. The creature walked towards me leaving a blood trail behind him. He got closer and closer but I couldn't move. He got in front of me and leaned down till we were face to face and he slowly started to lift his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and his skin felt like fire. My insides started to burn and I could taste charcoal in the back of my throat. I woke up from falling on the floor in my sleep and sat up to cry about everything that has happened to me so far. I got up eventually and looked at the clock, it read 7:00 A.M. I decided to drink some nice warm tea to calm down and when I did I got another call. I didn't answer it this time though instead I turned my phone off. After I finished my tea I sat on the couch and decided to write all that had happened to me on the blank document. I gave the monster the name Praefurnium, I don't know why I called him that it just came to mind. After I finished that I decided to get out of the house and go to the restaurant not far away from here. It was a thirty minute walk but it was worth it for that BLT and chocolate milkshake. After that I walked around in the library next door then I headed home and it was around 5:00 P.M. I watched movies until 10:30 P.M. then drew myself a warm bath. I eventually dozed off in the tub to wake up in the dream world of burning pain. I was coughing up black tar and the monster dropped me when that started happening. I snapped my eyes open and I threw up the black tar into the toilet. I got up and got dressed to go to bed. When I sat I the bed I got drowsy so I laid down. All the sudden I heard footsteps getting closer and closer, I wanted to get up to check it out but I was too tired to move. Then I saw him getting closer to me and when he got close enough he leaned over me. He lifted his arm and drew a symbol on my arm, then I blinked and just like that he was gone. I fell asleep from the drowsiness and jumped awake in the morning. When I looked at my arm the symbol was on my upper arm but barely noticeable. The clock read 12:45 P.M. so I decided to get up and make lunch. I made a burrito with a soda and ate will I added what happened to me in the documents. I found the symbol barely visible on every file in the corner of the info paper. The symbol proved you were part of the group of cloaked people. S why did I get marked? I soon got my answer when I heard the knock on the door. There was a box on my doorstep and inside was a clock and that strange symbol as a necklace. I assumed the monster wanted me to join the group to summon him into my realm. When I picked up the necklace I blacked out and opened my eyes to me and the creature standing face to face in a circle of the strange people. When he opened his mouth it kept on going even after the sickening pop it made. That was when I understood what I was really here for. He was going to take over my body and use it for himself. I started to feel light headed then everything disappeared forever.


End file.
